powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CrystalStorm51
I'm bit short of active Admins right now. Would you be interested about taking bit more responsibility about this site? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:41, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Welcome to the staff. From a personal experience I can say that the difference between member and staff is far less than people think. It took me several months before I actually did anything admin-like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:07, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Congratulations on your new position. Best of luck. Kusarigama (talk) 20:11, October 3, 2019 (UTC) That's all anyone can ask. Good luck. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:17, October 3, 2019 (UTC) :O! Congrats hun! :D welcome to the team! I knew you'd make it here someday hehe :p How does it feel! Omuni (talk) 23:36, October 3, 2019 (UTC) That's great though! By any odd chance, do you have a discord ;o? But I know you'll do! You let me know if there's anything you want/need, I'll do my best to train ya up rookie :3 Omuni (talk) 23:42, October 3, 2019 (UTC) What's the discriminator ;o? for example! Mines Omuni#0001 Omuni (talk) 23:47, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Join the Discord! Hey, congratulations on your adminship! As one of the Chat Moderators on our Official Discord, I would like to extend an invitation for you to join us there as well! I know Omuni already talked to you about Discord, but I don't see you anywhere in the server. Please join soon, we'd love to have you! Zatalliya (talk) Congratulations! Now, we have an unbiased and active admin.Nekron2 (talk) 04:20, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Might want to use direct quote of the rule you're warning about, but good first time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:07, October 4, 2019 (UTC) I'm also dropping completely from this site, so please don't try posting anything here or elsewhere relating to the site. Go to Rules of This Wiki and copy/paste the rule. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:43, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Slow down on Imouto-tan. Hi. You're an admin now, so we'd like you to lay off of Imouto-tan. This should've been addressed earlier, but at the moment we've got bigger fish to fry like the bureaucrat situation. She's been asking for us to do this for a long time and none of us listened to her request, so here I am doing it now - formally. We (Imouto-tan & I) would like you to slow down (and completely stop) on spreading things about her in public spaces. It's not a good look for staff, even if the situation is ultimately about a staff member on another staff member. I understand if you haven't said anything about Imouto-tan in a while, but they brought this up to me again today. Even if someone has wronged someone else in the past, it doesn't mean you need to go after them in the present day. There's nothing else you have to do, just don't talk badly about her behind her back or to her face. Thank you for your time. Whatever you think - "psycho" or not, keep it to yourself. Zatalliya (talk) Your impartiality would be preferred over anything else, thank you. Also, I apologize for not signing my prior message. I generally make it a habit to do so, but it just slipped my mind. Zatalliya (talk) 02:57, October 9, 2019 (UTC) I knew it ^ ^ Happy to see it's behind us, and best of luck in the future. Many changes are upon us, so overcoming past divisions is essential. DYBAD (talk) 04:31, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Many thought as such, including me. Until she tore me a new one (and a dozen more later) for... being a heretic I suppose ? ^ ^; I appreciate your honesty. It's one of the greatest qualities a person can have, however inconvenient it may be at times. DYBAD (talk) 05:01, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Sure hun! I'm always open to hear about new power ideas :D throw them my way! Omuni (talk) 23:33, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Oooo, I like them! Go for it! Omuni (talk) 23:54, October 9, 2019 (UTC) �� User:Nengyko User talk:Nengyko CrystalStorm, may I please create a superpower that revolves around the summoning/creation/manipulation of one’s own zodiac sign? Like Zodiac: Summoning, Force Manipulation, or Entity Manipulation? --Chris Urena (talk) 19:04, October 17, 2019 (UTC) All of them? --Chris Urena (talk) 21:13, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Wouldn't Maximization be covered by Augmentation? Kusarigama (talk) 03:05, October 20, 2019 (UTC) All of them seem good! Omuni (talk) 00:33, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Hey CrystalStorm, two things: 1) May I please create the superpower Monster Symbiosis? 2) If you were to create an Inner Beast Symbiosis, what would you use as a description for its capabilities, who would you count as a user to such a power, and what would be all the powers that you’d add to this power’s Applications, Variations, and Associations? --Chris Urena (talk) 01:23, October 24, 2019 (UTC) 1) OK, thanks. 2) the reason I asked what I asked on the second one is because I’m just curious as to one would be like if it were to be created and I myself am anxious to create it and eager to know what it’d be like but have not thought to myself how and what to add to its capabilities, firstly. --Chris Urena (talk) 01:27, October 24, 2019 (UTC) It’s OK. --Chris Urena (talk) 01:52, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Can I create Inner Beast Empowerment? --Chris Urena (talk) 02:52, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey, CrystalStorm51, sorry about the confusion but I need help with Kangaroo Physiology's category bar please. It keeps coming out empty no matter how much I've written. Seems good, though im a little iffy on Brachiation, seems a little weird.. Can you expand on it? Omuni (talk) 00:08, October 27, 2019 (UTC) If I press upload image it instantly uploads there’s no options to rename image :( Doctor Burger (talk) 22:09, October 27, 2019 (UTC) No, I didn’t try because I’m dumb Thank you! Doctor Burger (talk) 22:21, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Image Origins Problem I didn't know how to title this properly, but I apologize for my mistake with the images and where they're supposed to be "imported" from and I have fixed the mistake I made on Light Weaponry. Thanks for pointing out what I did wrong. --Prince of FNaF (talk) 23:27, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- You're a mod, have a look please: :Thread:370968 Cheers https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/ryuu-zone/images/c/cc/Dafuq.gif 13:37, October 29, 2019 (UTC) ---- Well considering that wikia changes haven't put into action yet, there isn't too much worry about any of those pages being deleted. Especially seeing as how were the current admins, and Alissa is currently away due to being sick (due to being the only bureaucrat who is even thinking of deleting pages). So i'm not to worried about it at the moment, though I am reading the newest replies about it. Besides were not going to be deleting any of the categories from that list, so any worries about that are null and void. Right now its nothing more then one users opinions, and not a wikia-wide vote. So you can just let it be.SageM (talk) 19:27, October 29, 2019 (UTC)SageM Hello, can I add Bill Harder in this site? Doctor Burger (talk) 08:05, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Power Deletions Oh! Thank you! I completely forgot about that part! Will get onto it! Holokami (talk) 18:40, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Necrotifice (regarding the deletion request comments) Hey, CrystalStorm! Thanks for leaving a comment on my page. I definitely understand about making mistakes, and I can get being new to moderation and administration. It's all good, and if you're williing to chalk it up to error then I'm willing to let it be water under the bridge. As a quick aside, saying " people on this site, including you, should be lucky that I am actually willing to change and adapt to become better " kinda has the same tone as Darth Vader saying "I am altering the deal, pray that I do not alter it any further". Saying "you're all lucky to have me" isn't great tonally. I'd recommend that when you type something, you read it back to yourself and imagine your boss saying it to you. If your boss said "you're lucky to have someone as good as me" you'd think they were being a bit of a butt head. As a good basic PR thing, if you make a mistake it's usually not best to come back talking about how your basic decency makes you great and how you could be so much worse. Because while you're the boss of the general group you moderate/administrate, they're kinda your boss too. If you messed up and told your boss "Hey, you're lucky to have someone who will own up to and change from their mistakes" it's gonna seem like a weird humble brag. Basic decency isn't a selling point, it's just kinda expected. It's kinda like trying to sell a toaster and putting down "Doesn't burn your house down!" as a selling point. The ability to concede with grace is a skill, and it takes some time to learn. This isn't me trying to pick on you, just giving a pointer as someone who admins for a gaming community with a few over 400 members and administrates a network with 60-ish users on the daily. Necrotifice (talk) 06:17, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Necrotifice (regarding the deletion request comments) Hey, CrystalStorm! Thanks for leaving a comment on my page. I definitely understand about making mistakes, and I can get being new to moderation and administration. It's all good, and if you're williing to chalk it up to error then I'm willing to let it be water under the bridge. As a quick aside, saying " people on this site, including you, should be lucky that I am actually willing to change and adapt to become better " kinda has the same tone as Darth Vader saying "I am altering the deal, pray that I do not alter it any further". Saying "you're all lucky to have me" isn't great tonally. I'd recommend that when you type something, you read it back to yourself and imagine your boss saying it to you. If your boss said "you're lucky to have someone as good as me" you'd think they were being a bit of a butt head. As a good basic PR thing, if you make a mistake it's usually not best to come back talking about how your basic decency makes you great and how you could be so much worse. Because while you're the boss of the general group you moderate/administrate, they're kinda your boss too. If you messed up and told your boss "Hey, you're lucky to have someone who will own up to and change from their mistakes" it's gonna seem like a weird humble brag. Basic decency isn't a selling point, it's just kinda expected. It's kinda like trying to sell a toaster and putting down "Doesn't burn your house down!" as a selling point. The ability to concede with grace is a skill, and it takes some time to learn. This isn't me trying to pick on you, just giving a pointer as someone who admins for a gaming community with a few over 400 members and administrates a network with 60-ish users on the daily.